1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a connector assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a connector assembly with easy combining and separating, and improved damage resistance and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of a flat panel display FPD, which is used broadly recently. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display apparatus applies an electric field to specific molecules of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal cell to alter arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of the liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, for example, to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly. The liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes data lines, gate lines and switching elements. A printed circuit board generating a driving signal and a liquid crystal display panel are connected to apply the driving signal to the data lines and the gate lines. The printed circuit board which has a driving integrated circuit (IC) on it and the liquid crystal display panel are connected by a connector. Thus, driving signals from the driving integrated circuit (IC) are transmitted to the liquid crystal display panel through the printed circuit board.
Generally, the connector includes a female connector and a male connector, and the female connector and the male connector are connected and disconnected manually.
However, when the female connector and the male connector are connected with each other, the connector may be damaged by an uneven pressure applied to the connector. When the female connector and the male connector are disconnected, an edge of the connectors may be bent by an uneven pressure and connecting terminals of the male connector may be disconnected.